


It's The Thought That Counts

by Team_Cap



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, PokeSpe | ポケスペ | ポケSP
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC X CANON NO HATE COMMENTS PLS, Original Character(s), these two are so cute ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: As odd as it may seem, Silver planned to give his father, Giovanni—the boss of the evil Team Rocket—a birthday present and he needed help.[OC x CANON. NO HATE COMMENTS ABOUT THE SHIP AND THE CHARACTER/OC, PLEASE.]
Relationships: Comet x Silver, oc x canon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetfelices](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweetfelices).



> **WARNING: THIS IS AN OC X CANON SHIP SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. HATE COMMENTS ABOUT THE SHIP WILL BE IGNORED AND REPORTED.**
> 
> Anyway, with that out of the way, a BIG THANK YOU TO FELICE FOR THE COMMISSION! (she's sweetfelices on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sweetfelices) and [ instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/sweetfelices/) please follow her she's an amazing artist and if you're a Waver Velvet stan then you're in luck she's a big Waver stan uwu)
> 
>  **This is an OC x CANON ship so please don't hate on the ship and the OC since this is one of the most adorable ships I've ever seen and Comet is a cute and precious OC and I will protect her with my life.** I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I do.
> 
> Also, yes, this is Pokespe Silver, not gameverse nor anime Silver. Just a little heads up. :>
> 
> Also:
> 
> Silver = 16 years old  
> Comet = 15 years old

* * *

The constant ringing of Silver's Pokegear bothered him. As much as he hated picking it up, he had to read those damn notifications just to get rid of them. He could put it on vibrate mode, though, but that would be another hassle.

After unlocking his phone, he saw at least 20 messages from Gold. He sighed exasperatedly. He had a feeling it was nothing but memes and when he opened their little chatbox, he was right. He couldn't understand most of them, and some seemed to have adult humour in it. He noticed Gold was typing and Silver had a feeling it was another one of his dumb jokes.

 **Gold:** " _ **Yo, what if you did that pickup line to Comet?"**_

Silver immediately closed their chatbox. He was tempted to mute Gold's number for a while, but he couldn't do it; he needed his house to watch Proteam Omega and he wasn't going to take that chance. Instead, he released a breath to calm himself.

It seemed to be working and it made him almost forget something.

Scrolling through his and his girlfriend's chatbox, he clicked the phone button and started calling her. She was able to pick up the phone in a matter of seconds and greeted him with an adorable 'hello'. He smiled.

"Are you free today?" the redhead asked. He wasn't with his girlfriend but he could tell she was smiling. Frankly, it was enough to make him smile, too.

" _Yeah!"_ Comet replied cheerfully. " _Where are we going, though?"_

"To the mall," Silver replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'm gonna need help to buy a gift."

"Okay," Comet was messing with her hair during the entire call. It was weird that he asked her about this. Usually, he would ask his sister, Blue, for some gift-giving advice. "But why me?" She was hoping Silver would reply something romantic, and she would squeal if that came true.

"Because Blue is busy," Silver answered and Comet pouted at how anticlimactic his response was.

Well, that kind of...hurt? So, she was his _last_ resort? Was he trying to say that?

Nonetheless, Comet shook her head. "Fine," she conceded. "Are you gonna pick me up, though?"

"No," Silver retaliated and it disappointed Comet even further. "Goldenrod City Mall is just 20 minutes away from your place. Let's just meet up there," He heard her groan and Silver knew she didn't like the idea. He tried to relax and explain to her why. "I—"

"Please, pick me up," Comet pleaded with the cutest voice she could muster. " _Pleaaase?_ It wouldn't hurt to do it, right?"

Silver breathed. He couldn't say 'no' to her now. He held his phone tightly. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Fine. See you later."

Once Silver ended the call, Comet had a huge smile on her face. She always loved going to places with Silver rather than meeting up with him. But, now, she needed to get ready. Her outfit seemed fine, but her hair was a mess. Grabbing the comb on the drawer, she tried to smooth out her brunette locks.

* * *

Silver didn't take a while to get to Cherrygrove City. He arrived five minutes after the call and was patiently waiting for Comet to arrive. Luckily, he didn't have to wait since Comet greeted him seconds after. She was, as usual, smiling and her positive aura was quite intoxicating; it was enough to melt his cold heart. He smiled as he saw her run towards him. She would probably give him a hug and he prepared for it but was displeased when Comet embraced his Honchkrow instead.

"Hi, Honchkrow! How are you?"

The Exchanger could feel his blood boiling and his eyebrow twitching at that. Why did his Pokemon get to cuddle with her instead of him? He was the boyfriend here!

"Good to see you too, Silver," she giggled once she finished hugging the Dark-Flying type. She then sent out her Ditto and told the little pink blob to transform into a Honchkrow. "Let's go to Goldenrod City!"

Silver sighed. The disgruntled feeling he had was immeasurable and his day was ruined. He was hoping it would get better later.

* * *

Honchkrow and the transformed Ditto were holding their trainers with their feet. It was a quiet ride at first and Silver was wondering why Comet hadn't noticed his dissatisfied expression. He was hoping she was teasing him, but he was quite impatient to wait for her reaction. She beat him to it, though, but it was a different topic.

"So," she started, her brown eyes still focused on the horizons. "Who's that gift for?"

Silver didn't want to tell her who exactly was the birthday present for. After all, he barely talked about his father, so it'd be awkward if he told her about it. "I can't hear you."

It was making him question why he wanted to give his dad a birthday present in the first place. Naturally, evil people didn't deserve such things but his dad...was surprisingly a good father. Sure, he was a leader of a mafia gang, but still...

The redhead heard his brunette girlfriend grunting and he could tell that she didn't like his answer. He braced himself for the worse.

As Silver expected, Comet told her transformed Ditto to move closer to him. Slowly, she held his left sleeve, slowly tugging it. "Come on," she pouted. "Who is it for?"

Silver was speechless; she was too cute and he couldn't resist her. He tried to swallow the strange lump in his throat so he could answer, but he told his Honchkrow to scooch a bit farther from the girl and her transformed Ditto. He felt like slapping himself; that was not what he had in mind! He sighed instead, giving in. "It's for my dad's birthday."

Comet's curious expression dropped. "Ooh."

It didn't take another moment for the Pokemon to spot the mall. They descended from the sky as they got closer to the building and landed safely. The trainers thanked their Pokemon before returning them to their Poke Balls.

Comet was still curious, though. Silver barely talked about his father, so buying a gift for the Team Rocket Boss came out of nowhere. "You know," she chirped, as they went inside. "What kind of gift does a leader of an evil team want?" she giggled, thinking about telling a half-joke yet a half-curious question. "Pretty sure we can't give him the Kanto and Johto Regions."

Silver felt like cursing, but he wasn't going to; he knew Comet was just curious and didn't mean what she said. He looked around and saw people giving them odd stares. He could hear Comet's nervous giggles.

"Oops," she mumbled. "I-I didn't mean to say it out loud!" Another anxious chuckle escaped and Silver had enough with these people eying them.

"It's fine," He reassured and grabbed Comet's hand, taking her to a souvenir shop. Once they reached it, he removed his hand on hers, much to her dismay. "I actually have a gift in mind," he started, piquing the girl's interest.

Comet tilted her head and enthusiasm flickered in her brown eyes. Silver swore he could have a heart attack just by looking at her. "What kind?"

Silver coughed, ignoring his fast heartbeat and looked around the shop instead. "He was the former Viridian City Gym Leader. Maybe a ground-type Pokemon keychain. Will that work?"

Comet nodded enthusiastically. She was ecstatic at the idea that she grabbed his hand and started taking every ground-type Pokemon keychain she could find. She picked many types of designs, from the simple ones to the most complicated with varying sizes. The brunette hoped that Silver's father would like at least one of them. "So," She placed all the keychains on the table they found in the shop. "Which one?"

Silver examined the items in front of him. They all looked...nice, actually, and it would be difficult to choose just one. Although, his eye caught something.

It was a Rhydon keychain. The design was simple. It was wearing a safety helmet and it had a smile on its face. He couldn't recall it clearly, but he remembered a book that his father wrote about ground-types. Green showed it to him and somehow, he remembered that page about Rhydon's next evolution which was possible through trading.

The redhead smiled, grabbing it and showed it to Comet. "I think this one will do."

Comet was elated; she was smiling from ear to ear and Silver could stare at her all day. "Perfect!" she responded, snapping Silver out of his trance.

* * *

Once the gift was paid and wrapped up, Comet asked Silver if he wanted to eat somewhere, but her boyfriend didn't want to. She wondered at that but realized a possibility. "You're saving money, hmm?"

Silver gulped. She knew him very well. "Yes," he said in defeat. "Maybe."

Comet giggled at his reaction. He looked so adorable trying to not feel mortified in front of her. "So, where is your dad?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Silver replied nonchalantly and Comet's eyes widened.

"What?!" she shrieked. "You _don't_ know?!"

Silver casually nodded. "He _is_ a criminal, so he couldn't stay in one place."

"Does Blue know where we could find him?

"She's busy, remember? And I doubt she knows."

Comet forgot about that part. She sighed. "Oh, right, sorry."

Silver smiled, grabbing her hand, as they continued walking through Route 30. "It's fine. Maybe Lance knows where he is or I'll just figure it out on my own."

Comet was silent; it was unusual behavior for her and Silver wanted to reassure her that everything would be alright, but he didn't try to. He knew there was nothing they could do and he squeezed her hand just to tell her that it would all work out in the end. Comet perceived this and leaned her head on his shoulder, causing him to smile. He noticed she was busy looking at the sky as they walk. He glanced at it and was surprised.

He didn't realize that the sun had set; he was having such a wonderful time with Comet that he forgot about the time itself. It didn't matter for him, though. She was the best view he'd ever seen; no stars in the sky could top that.

Another few moments passed by, Silver saw Comet's house from a distance. He held her cheek with his free hand, signaling her that they were almost there. Comet felt relaxed at his gesture but at the same time, she was quite gloomy that their day would end so soon.

"We're here," Silver announced, letting go of his hand from hers. "Good night."

Comet smiled, giving him a hug. Silver placed his hand on her back and drew circles around it. "Good night!" she greeted, removing her face on his chest to look at him. "Thanks for today!"

Silver smiled; it was sincere and happy. It was enough to make Comet's heart flutter. The brunette coughed, slowly removing her arms around him but Silver kissed her forehead before she managed to let go.

Comet almost screamed at how sudden that kiss was. Nonetheless, she was happy and flustered. She saw Silver slowly walk away from her house and mumble a "See you tomorrow."

Comet liked that. She loved that very much.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Bonus:**

Giovanni heard about Silver's girlfriend. He recalled his son mentioning her and he didn't expect that she was now in front of him with a gift in hand. He was wondering why would a sweet little girl like her give a mafia leader a gift, but he'd take it, nevertheless. She was probably doing it for his son, anyway, and he didn't mind that at all.

Giovanni reluctantly received the gift and opened it. He was quite delighted to see a Rhydon keychain. He did like ground-types. Did Silver help her choose this?

"That's actually Silver's birthday present to you, sir," Comet commented. "He wishes you a happy birthday!"

Giovanni chuckled at that. That was nice of his son. He knew they had differences, especially since his son was one of the people who wanted to take him down, but...this was a good change for once. "Comet, right?" the mafia leader asked and the girl nodded.

Silver watched his father carefully, leering at him, hoping he wouldn't say something horrible to his girlfriend.

"I like you already," he complimented and laughed, causing Silver and Comet to cover their flushed faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like to headcanon that Giovanni is surprisingly a good dad (well at least when he reunited with Silver) despite that he's...you know, evil...
> 
> Thank you for reading and NOT sending hate comments about the OC and the ship. :D


End file.
